Two Quills and A Bottle Of Ink
by Punk-The-Punk
Summary: Malik has gotten a new trainee... But why? Who would every voluntarily take this job? He's not exactly the happiest person in the world about it, but something about how shes always so happy, always so gentle... { Malik/Oc }
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I had come up with this idea awhile back, and decided to bring it to life! I feel like Malik doesn't get enough love in the fandom, so here's a cute little story I had come up with! ;w; Hope you all enjoy ~

* * *

"You wish to... Become what?"

A female assassin looked fairly embarrassed, for she had to repeat the words she dreaded.

"Ah... I wish to make maps."

She earned a very confused glance from her master, but he sighed and looked at his hands. She was one of his best assassins, and now she wanted to trade her job for something so... bland?

"Please explain yourself." He finally replied, wanting to head her reasoning.

She looked uncomfortable still, but knew she had to do this. "I enjoy my job as an assassin, and what it's all about, however... I have always felt it wasn't right for me." She began. "I feel as if I can't fully use my skills. I don't enjoy the killing, I don't enjoy the worry, and and besides this, I've always felt I belonged to another job. As I've always liked arts, paints, inks... I find the idea of being a cartographer something very fun and interesting."

She explained as vaguely as she could, watching her master expectantly. He watched her awhile, before he finally nodded and took out some papers.

"It is not for me to keep you here. I mean, technically I could, but it's very apparent that its not where your heart lies."

He began to write some things down, thinking. Cartography wasn't the most appealing job, meaning there were only so many around. She would have to learn... Meaning she would need someone to teach her. Looking at some papers with the closest cartographers, he finally ended up finding one.

"I'm sending you to Jerusalem then. There's someone there who will train you, and hopefully will allow you to work with him. Otherwise, you may come back here. The need for maps here is less needed, but your work might be used if you haven't anywhere else to go." He finished his sentence with a sigh. "Take three days to yourself. I'll plan the your trip to Jerusalem, and I expect you to make all of your goodbyes. Also, be certain this is what you want; but by the look in your eyes, I suspect this is exactly what you want."

The female assassin nodded, averting her gaze down. Mihalis had been a mentor to her since she had first joined the order, and had watched her go from a nervous novice, to a strong master. Though, he had always noted on the spark in her eyes fading as she went on, as if she were skeptical and uncertain about something. Without saying another word, she dipped her head respectively and walked out of his room, going to her own. It was going to be a long couple of days, she knew, but she also knew that it was what she wanted.

} ~~~~ {

The three days went by much faster than she had originally thought. There was a lot of emotion, as many of her friends were shocked and upset that she was leaving. After a good amount of crying, farewells, and packing, she set out, two of her closest friends going with her on her travels.

"Zoe, I still can't believe that you're leaving."

One of her friends murmured, looking rather upset. She just nodded, watching her feet as they all walked.

"I know. I'll come and visit again one day though, I promise it!" She tried to make the situation happier than it actually was.

The trip through the odd city of Jerusalem ended up silent, as if the three traveling assassins just wanted to enjoy each others presence. They neared their destination, a bureau where the assassins stayed. They all climbed up, looking down the hole that would lead inside the building.

"I think we ought to leave here, Zoe. Though, you take care, and always remember your life as an assassin."

She nodded to them, and with a few more hugs and whispers of goodbye, they left. Jumping down and walking inside, it seemed rather empty, and quiet. She looked around curiously, her eyes dragging over her new home. It was rather different from Athens... But she could get used to this. She walked over to a counter, where some kind of incense burned, and a few maps in progress lay out.

"...You new here?"

A male voice made her jump, and she turned around quickly to see who had spoken. She was surprised to see a white robed assassin standing behind her. Wasn't there no one there just a moment ago?

"Ah... Yes. I'm suppose to meet someone here... For-"

"Making maps?" He interrupted her.

"Precisely." She smiled gently, always being a generally kind person.

Obviously he knew what was going on around here, and hopefully he would be able to help her out. She was nervous, but at least he wasn't a threat. His robes proved he was an ally. Holding out a hand to him, she nodded.

"I'm Zoe. I've come from Athens, though I'm not too familiar with this place?"

The man watched her hand for a moment, before he too lifted his hand to shake it.

"I'm Altaïr. One of the assassins here. And I'll leave Malik to show you around."

He said as he began to walk away. She blinked in confusion, quickly following behind him.

"Malik?" She questioned with a rather puzzled look.

"Yes. It'll be his job to show you around here. After all, he'll be your mentor now."

He responded, a bit of amusement in his tone. Her face lit up as she followed him, happy to hear this. Now she had a name to the person who would be teaching her!

"Oh! See, I was never told about my new mentor, so I-" She was cut off by him chuckling.

"They most likely didn't tell you about him considering his irritable behavior. They wouldn't want to scare you off."

He said as he stopped began passing some doors. She blinked in slight concern, hoping she hadn't made the wrong choice.

"Oh... Well... I'm sure he'll be fine!" She replied, sounding as if she were trying to convince herself.

Her nervousness only grew when he stopped at a door, and turned to her. He looked as if he might say something, but didn't as he knocked on the closed door. Some angry murmuring could be heard from the other side, before a lighter voice called to them.

"I'll be out in a moment!"

Altaïr sighed and looked a bit impatient.

"Malik, your apprentice is here."

"Tell him to meet me by the maps!"

He snapped back. Altaïr looked a bit annoyed, but smiled a bit as well. Apparently they hadn't told Malik who she was. He was under the idea that she was a 'he'. Walking back to the table she had been looking at earlier, he turned to her.

"I have to leave. Good luck to you and Malik."

And before she could say anything back be ran out the door. Sighing, she sat down in a chair nearby, feeling nervousness overtake her. Would he be someone scary and irritable, or someone kind? What had she truly gotten herself into?


	2. Chapter 2

I got a few favorites and follows! Hopefully I'll get a review this time ? ;D Anyways, here's the next chapter ~ I really enjoy Malik, and I feel like he deserved a happier ending, so he won't die from Abbas in this story. Sorry if I'm a bit out of character ;w; Anyways, enjoy! _

* * *

After sitting in silence for some time, she wondered if Malik would ever come out of his room. She leaned over to look at the maps on the table, observing how perfect they seemed, intricate in every way, details for every place. She leaned her hand forward to touch it, but heard footsteps coming as she retreated her hand. There was no doubt she was a bit shocked by his appearance, never would she think that someone who worked with maps would only have one arm. Other than his arm, he seemed perfectly reasonable of a person, minus the deep frown on his face. Malik too looked surprised with who his trainee was, and paused before he fully walked into the room. It was already odd news that someone wanted to go into cartography rather than being an assassin, but the fact she was female? How peculiar... He quickly got over this as he walked forward, she surprised look melted away as he sat back down at his table, across from her.

"Introduce yourself." Malik commanded absently as he looked at his maps again, seeming as if he had better hints to do than worry about this girl.

She swallowed and stood up, looking a bit nervous as she put a smile on and nodded at him.

"I'm Zoe, former assassin. I was sent to this bureau to be taught how to-"

Malik waved his hand and looked up at her, cutting her off. "I know what you're here for, save your breath on that. Where are you from? Why do you choose this?" He questioned further as he finally put down his quill to pay attention to what she had to say.

"A-Ah well, I come from Greece, Athens, to be more specific. I used to be a vigilante, and they recruited me into the creed when they noticed I was stronger than most. But alas, I never truly wanted that... I feel I would be much more suited here." She explained to him the best she could. Malik nodded, standing as well as he murmured something under his breath.

"Fine then. I don't know why they chose to send you to me, rather than some other bureau leader who would want you more, but this is what I've got now. You'll have to adapt to my way of teaching, and I don't expect anything less than your very best."

Zoe nodded quickly, smiling again.

"Of course not! I wouldn't think you would expect anything less from me. I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

Malik let out a huff, looking up at her with dark eyes. Her own brown eyes stared back, bright and determined. Her narrowed his eyes at her, lost in thought. Why was she so happy? He hadn't seen anyone so happy in a long time, and had ever seen anyone so excited for something so boring. What was so great about giving up the life of excitement for something so repetitive and boring? He almost wanted to be angry, considering he had been forced to give up his assassin rights, and yet here she was doing it voluntarily.

"Go to your room and set up. Put all your belongings in there as you wish, and then rest. We will begin tomorrow." He directed before seating himself once again to continue his maps.

Zoe nodded, picking up her bag again.

"Of course, mentor."

And with that, she walked to the only empty room to put all her belongings down. Not many, unfortunately, but what would she really need other than clothes and bedding? She set everything up and lay in her bed, mind rushing with thoughts. He was intimidating, that was for sure. How would she be able to go through with this? She felt as if she were already disappointing him, and wasn't sure what to do or say to change it. She shook her head, smiling.

"Foolish, Zoe. Day one hasn't even begun yet."

She turned her head and fell asleep, the thick smell of incense in her room. What a bothersome smell.

}~~~~~~~{

"Wake up! It's time to work."

Malik's light voice shouted from the other side of her door - or blanket, rather, as there was no need for doors. She stirred, waking slowly as she remembered where she was. Stretching, she got up and dressed in her normal robes before going out to meet Malik. He was already getting paper, ink, and two quills out. She smiled gently and came out, looking as if she were waiting for orders. Malik looked up at her, pointing to a chair across from the table. She quickly sat down and looked at the blank sheets of paper.

"Morning, mentor."

"Yes, morning. Take one of those quills, it's time for your first lesson."

She blinked, taking one of the quills from the bottle of ink, watching as Malik sat down across from her. He placed a hand on his chin as if thinking of what to make her do. After a moment, he grabbed his own quill and began a new map on his own paper.

"You're from Athens? Draw me a map of Greece, as detailed as you can in the next half hour." He instructed.

She nodded and took her quill, watching what he did a moment before starting to make a map like the ones she had seen before. And that was the first time she made a map with Malik, nothing but the sound of the light scratching of the quills as they silently worked. In her thoughts, she couldn't help but wonder how many more of these times they would have. A half an hour later, she presented him with a map, a smile on her face as she held it up.

"How's it look?" She questioned a bit excitedly.

Malik observed it a moment, pointing at it. Though he still frowned, there was a spark of amusement in his eyes.

"It's a good map, good for your first one. However, I think you've forgotten that ink runs immediately after you apply it."

Zoe's smile faded, and she quickly turned the map around to look at the problem. The places she had marked last had dripped down, running over many other parts of the map.

"Oh... "

Malik shook his head, waving his hand dismissively.

"It is fine. Just don't make the mistake again. Go to the market and buy some inks now, it's a burden for me to go get them, where it'll be much easier for you." He handed her a sack of gold, nodding.

"Two blacks, one blue, and one red. Those are what I need." He instructed before getting back to his own map.

She nodded in return, taking the coins before climbing out of the bureau and making her way to the market. When she arrived, she found the ink market rather easily. Taking the inks she needed in exchange for the coins, the woman at the market blinked at her with a bit of confusion.

"Malik usually comes to get this order on this day. What's happened to him?" She questioned, a bit of concern in her voice.

Zoe smiled and shook her head, trying to reassure her. "I'm his new trainee. He sent me to come and buy these today." She explained, seemingly enough of a reason to calm the market lady down.

"Ah, I see! Careful with him, he's a sensitive one." She said with a small laugh before helping another customer.

Zoe walked away with a bit of confusion. Sensitive? He didn't seem that way to her in the slightest. Nonetheless, she began to walk back, looking at the gold she had. There was a considerable amount left over, enough for her to buy something... She shook her head and smiled, climbing up one of the walls. It wasn't hers to spend.

}~~~~~{

"Here's the ink you wanted, and the extra money."

Malik looked up to take the items from her, looking at the inks a moment before putting them behind the counter. He then picked up the coins, his expression thoughtful.

"Trustworthy, then. You didn't spend the coins that weren't yours." He murmured, almost as if he were talking to himself rather than her. She nodded, seating herself across from him again.

"Yes, they weren't mine, what right have I to spend them?" Malik looked up at her a moment, but didn't say anything else on the matter.

"Make me a map of Jerusalem." He instructed once again, pulling out another paper for her to work on.

"And don't let it run this time!"


End file.
